


so how do we win?

by februarysunshine (pianophan)



Category: Glee
Genre: Multi, Quinn centric, road trip eyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianophan/pseuds/februarysunshine
Summary: quinn fabray has always hated the highway. the thrill of travelling, however, and the subtle fear of columbus, makes that irrelevant.





	so how do we win?

driving on a highway in a slow car isn't exactly fun for anyone, but 1 am? four hours before the waves of somebody respectables flow into the roads either way, definitely isn't.  
to emphasise the point, it is one am, pitch black outside, and the only lights are scattered mcdonalds or dairy queens.  
quinn is terrified that a truck will blaze into the gray prius, but tthat's thought for four am, when red streaks paint trees and the moon moves down to make way for it's extroverted older sibling.  
quinn always preferred the moon to the sun. the sun so contrasted her, even at her high school peak. or her high school low, staring out of puck's smudgey window and caressing her belly.  
belly. beth. kids. margo and finley, shit! she misses them already.  
this is why she's surprised she's not the worst mom ever, aalthough she assumes she's gotten that way because of sam.  
"argh!" she slams her head down on the steering wheel, and doesn't crash into anything, weirdly.

everything is weird today. strange. it's not like she's a twenty nine year old runaway. specifically, running away from a perfect life, perfect family, perfect husband. and that was it. that was why she took her inconspicuous god damn prius to the streets of ohio. that was also why she "rebelled" in senior year. everything was too perfect.  
this time, however, she has a plan. a plan that involves visiting finn's grave in lima, and then to boston to visit mike and tina, up to new york to see rachel, brittany, and santana, then to south dakota to see artie (and kitty wilde), then to chicago to see kurt and blaine, then los angeles to see mercedes, and finally seattle simply because she loves seattle. and after all that adrenaline, she will hang her head and return to columbus, because she cannot be spontaneous, because she is quinn fabray under layers she paints herself with to pretend she can be new and exciting, and quinn fabray is set in her ways.  
however, she will miss margo and finley. at this point sshe's a cliche of a woman. an mid- life crisis? sure.  
crisises aside, she is quite hungry. she pulls into a mcdonalds and orders a milkshake, a big mac, and christ, at this point she'll need something stronger than strawberry milkshake sips.

illuminated by cold tile lights and chicken advertisements, she pulls out her phone. no notifications. she doesn't know what she was expecting. a desperate message from sam? or mike? or even rachel? no. they don't even know she's gone yet.

her best friends have no clue she's gone. and that's to be expected. even relished, for the next five hours. at six fifteen, her husband will wake up, call her name, call her contact, call mike and rachel, panic, possibly call the police, see the note, relax, take a shower. at seven thirty, he will wake up the twins, tell them that mommy will be back soon, and take them to preschool. 

and quinn will be in lima, recognized by the sad people who once cowered before her as just another reminder of how life sucks. she will sob, she will stare at the stone, at that line, and she will mourn.

she will mourn for finn and for her.


End file.
